vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Reimu Hakurei
Summary Hakurei Reimu is the Shrine Maiden of the Hakurei Shrine and the main protagonist of the Touhou series in general. She is extremely talented and gifted, but her laziness makes her hate training. Despite that she resolves incidents anyway and she's friendly and gets along with everyone, including Youkai. This passive attitude towards monsters doesn't sit well with most of the humans in Gensoukyou, which means her shrine doesn't get many visitors... or donations. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B | 5-B to 4-B Name: Reimu Hakurei Origin: Touhou Gender: Female Age: Mid-Teens (although if we go by the series timeline she should be at her twenties by now, she is also quite the drinker) Classification: Human/Shrine Maiden/Youkai Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Stamina, Flight, Purification, skilled in close combat, Spiritual Awareness (can see and purify spirits), resistant to Mind Manipulation, Dimensional Control (can open dimensional rifts and barriers to use in conjunction with her projectiles), certain degree of Spatial Manipulation, Teleportation, Can summon giant Yin Yang orbs for blunt damage, barrier creation (both offensive and defensive), various amulets (effects which can create doubles of herself for surprise attacks, bind and suffocate a target, seal a target of their mobility, seal and freeze demons, inflict a massive curse, etc), Can summon gods for aid, some kind of Dimensional/Spatial Movement (by transcending reality, physical directions doesn't mean anything to her as she can surround someone by moving in a straight line), can see through disguises and illusions, Energy Blasts, likely Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Country level, likely higher (Destroyed the Netherworld's barrier with extreme ease, the same barrier Marisa herself admitted that she couldn't do anything to. According to Marisa, her Fantasy Seal can one-shot almost any Youkai.) | Planet level '''to '''Solar System level with her Yin-Yang Orb (Left Pandemonium and likely a good part of Makai in flames as a side effect of blasting Shinki's wings away. Destroyed the Earth and its Moon or Sun in the Bad Ending of HRtP) Speed: Relativistic+, augmented via teleportation and dimensional/spatial movement (Aya and Marisa cannot keep up with Reimu when she uses Fantasy Nature), Speed of Light reactions | Speed of Light reactions (Has fought Yumemi, who uses photon based attacks), possibly Massively FTL+ (if the stars in Mystic Square are real stars) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Class PJ (can harm average Youkai with kicks, fought Byakuren in close-quarters combat) Durability: City level (can also withstand extremely high temperatures making her resistant to fire and heat based attacks as she withstood the temperatures of Old Hell), Country level+ with barriers, Fantasy Nature makes her invincible to most types of physical attacks, making her difficult to kill | Potentially Planet level to Solar System level with barriers Stamina: Immense (maintained the summon of the Sumiyoshi Gods for twelve days straight which requires high concentration and prayers non-stop) Range: Several dozen meters, much higher with Oomagatsumi no Kami's amulet as she was going to summon Oomagatsumi no Kami to completely taint the whole Lunar Capital with impurity. Standard Equipment: Hakurei Yin-Yang Orb that aids in her spiritual attacks, amulets, an amulet with the calamity of Oomagatsumi no Kami's body, sealing needles, purification rod (also called Oonusa) Intelligence: Knowledgeable of many Youkai, Gods and other beings, extremely perceptive (one of her born talents) Weaknesses: Reimu hasn't completely mastered the ability to summon gods yet, due to her laziness and lack of training she hasn't achieved her true potential and only relies on her sheer talent alone. She can also be somewhat simple-minded. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- Ability to Float:' While flight is extremely common among inhabitants of Gensokyo, Reimu's ability extends beyond that; she is capable of phasing in and out of existence, or as described in The Grimoire of Marisa, floating away from reality. Reimu can use this power to teleport short distances, but rarely seems to be aware that she is doing so. The ultimate expression of this ability is Fantasy Nature, which renders her completely invincible while active; this ability was considered too powerful for use as a spell card until Marisa gave it a name and time limit. '- Aura Manipulation:' It's stated in the omake.txt (おまけ.txt) of Embodiment of Scarlet Devil that Reimu can control the natural spirits of living things, an ability which is not listed in any source afterwards. No clear instance of this ability has been displayed in canon. '- Powers as the Hakurei Shrine Maiden:' As the Hakurei Shrine Maiden, Reimu can handle the Hakurei Yin-Yang Orbs, and is trained in youkai extermination techniques as well as standard duties like performing blessings. Reimu is also capable of summoning Gensokyo's native god powers, but she isn't well-trained enough to do so reliably. Skill Cards: *'Ascension Kick:' A somersault kick attack. *'Binding Border:' Creates two fields around the enemy. Restricts enemy movements to the left and right or up and down. Strong against moving targets but the fields disappear if Reimu does something else. *'Cautionary Border:' Generates a long-lasting field by throwing amulets. Can block enemy projectiles. Stuns the enemy if they are hit. *'Demon-Sealing Dimensional Rift:' Teleports and fires rapid needles in a wide arc. The button used determines the firing direction. *'Dimensional Rift:' Instantly teleport and strike at the enemy. Form of attack changes according to the button pressed. *'Hakurei Amulet:' Fires multiple homing amulets. Increases shots if button is held. *'Instant Dimensional Rift:' Creates a body double from amulets to evade attacks. If the double takes hits, it releases a barrage of amulets. Best used at close range. *'Spread Amulet:' Removes the homing from the Hakurei amulets to create a heavy barrage. Since it takes a lot of amulets, it doesn't seem too efficient. *'Youkai Buster:' Fires multiple amulets straight ahead. Rapid-firing with no homing abilities. Good for offensive measures. Spell Cards: *'Divine Arts "Omnidirectional Demon-Binding Circle":' Creates an expansive barrier centered around Reimu. *'Divine Arts "Sky-Conquering Wind God Kicks":' A string of repeated Ascension Kicks. It sets up quickly, so there's lots of ways to use it in close combat. *'Divine Spirit "Fantasy Seal":' One of the ultimate forms of the Fantasy attacks. Suppresses the enemy with a huge flood of homing shots. There's almost no blind spot, but its drawback is that it consumes a large amount of energy. *'Holy Relic "Yin-Yang Demon God Orb":' A Yin-Yang orb made of immense spiritual energy. Not only is it useful as a direct attack, but the long-lasting aftereffect is powerful, too. *'Jewel Sign "Orbs of Light, Cast into Shade":' Fires Yin-Yang orbs that bounce off the ground. They last a long time and follow an unusual path, so their effectiveness depends on where they're fired from. *'Spirit Sign "Fantasy Orb":' Fires homing spirit orbs. Since there's enough to easily hit a moving target, it's easy to use in a firefight. *'Treasure Sign "Yin-Yang Treasured Orb":' A close-range attack that fires a circular field out from the palm of the hand. Key: Windows | PC-98 Note: ZUN has stated the PC-98 games are separate characters from the current versions. Others Notable Victories: Mace Windu (Star Wars) - Mace Windu's Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Touhou Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Soul Users Category:Energy Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Magical Girls Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Intangibility Category:Intangibility Users